Friction clutches, in particular disk clutches, are known wherein the transmitting torque can be selected by more or less compressing the friction members, in particular the dislike lamellae, and by permitting them to slip more or less. The transmitted or transmittable torque can thereby not be preadjusted, also great friction losses are produced.
In addition, clamping member freewheels are known wherein the torque is transmitted only in one direction of rotation. These freewheel clutches are subject to a relatively high wear; furthermore the torque is not adjustably limited.
Therefore the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a clutch wherein substantially a wear-free limitation and preadjustability of the torque is possible.
The object and purposes of the invention are met by providing a friction clutch which has a pair of axially spaced first friction members and a second friction member interposed between the first friction members. The first friction members are connected to a first clutch half and the second friction member is connected to the other clutch half. A liquid is contained within a housing defining the two clutch halves. The second friction members are supported for movement between the first friction members to an axially aligned position. The liquid contained between the second friction member and the first friction members defines the torque transmitting medium for effecting a drive between the first and second friction members.
The invention permits a limiting of the torque both in magnitude and also according to the direction of rotation.
The torque of the clutch is inventively regulated by selectively moving the second friction members between the first friction members. The depth of penetration therebetween can be limited by a stop to the lowest point of the penetration or by resilient devices. In these embodiments, the clutch acts inventively as a freewheel.
The clutch of the invention can also be developed wherein the second friction members are secured in a selected position so that a chosen torque can be transmitted in both directions of rotation.
The clutch acts inventively as a centrifugal clutch when the second friction members are supported outside of their center of gravity and have additional centrifugal weights.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.